Страх
by rammy-sky
Summary: Праул преподает своим подчиненным урок о страхе. Перевод подготовлен для фэндрмной битвы.


Название: Страх

Переводчик: Rammy

Бета: Stef Boread

Оригинал: автор MoonWallker, название «Fear», разрешение на перевод получено

Ссылка на оригинал: s/9380105/1/Fear

Размер: мини, 1779 слов

Канон: Transformers Generation 1

Пейринг/Персонажи: Праул, ОС, упоминание Джазза и Оптимуса Прайма

Категория: джен

Жанр: драма

Рейтинг: NC-17

Краткое содержание: Праул преподает своим подчиненным урок о страхе.

Примечания: 1. ООС Праула и Оптимуса Прайма.

2. Используются каноничные единицы времени.

3. Бондмейты — трансформеры, связавшие свои искры, ощущающие чувства и эмоции друг друга.

Предупреждение: Упоминание пыток и смерти персонажей.

Никто не ожидал ничего особенного, когда замком армии прибыл на базу. Конечно, дисциплину подтянули, коридоры выскоблили, а дежурные теперь приходили на свои смены вовремя. Всё-таки взгляд и аура этого меха выхолаживали до самой искры.

Так что для обитателей базы стало сюрпризом, когда их всех собрали в тренировочном зале. Солдаты негромко болтали друг с другом, и никто не заметил появления меха, изучающая оптика которого обвела их всех. Меха не издал ни звука, только терпеливо ждал, когда окружающие заметят его присутствие. И когда Праул, наконец, завладел вниманием аудитории, то молчал ещё ровно два брийма — этой паузы было достаточно, чтобы возросло напряжение.

Тогда заместитель командира автоботской армии без лишних любезностей заговорил негромким спокойным голосом, отдающимся эхом во всём огромном помещении.

— Кто может сказать мне, что случилось ровно один мета-цикл, пять орн и восемь джооров назад?

Очевидно, этот вопрос удивил всех, так как в зале было полно меха, непонимающе глядевших на замкома Прайма, который все ещё терпеливо ждал ответа. Затем какой-то бот медленно поднял руку, и ледяной взгляд оптики Праула немедленно обратился на него.

— Эм, был бой, сэр? — подтверждения правильности его слов не последовало, и доброволец продолжил: — Бой у моря Ржавчины, который мы проиграли?

Что-то в облике их командира изменилось, но настолько неуловимо, что никто не мог сказать, что именно.

— Как твоё имя, солдат? — на мгновение обозначенный меха забыл, как нужно говорить. Оптика праксианца была обращена на него и только на него одного. И ему казалось, что у него отказывает вентсистема под этим пристальным взглядом.

— Драмбокс, сэр, — бот попытался произнести свое имя с уверенностью, желая скрыть пугающий эффект, который оказывал на него этот меха.

— Ты прав, Драмбокс, — взгляд Праула прошёлся по толпе. — И в общей сложности, мы потеряли шестьдесят семь меха, двадцать четыре из которых оказались в плену у десептиконов. С большой долей вероятности их пытают, пока мы ведём этот разговор.

Если в зале было тихо и раньше, то теперь тишина стала гробовой, а визоры и оптика всех присутствующих были прикованы к замкому. Драмбокс начал сомневаться, что это было нормальное собрание.

— Кто может сказать, что пошло не так? — Праул стоял совершенно неподвижно, широко расставив ноги, сцепив руки за спиной и раскинув сенсорные панели. Это было невозможно, но голос тактика стал ещё холоднее.

Когда никто не осмелился ответить, Праул снова повторил свой вопрос, и на этот раз — впервые — они почувствовали эмоции в его голосе, превратившем вопрос в приказ.

— Кто может сказать, почему мы проиграли в тот орн?

Драмбокс уловил движение рядом — его друг Виндчейз поднял руку и ответил:

— Сэр, при всём уважении, разве это не ваша работа?

Драмбокс подавил желание врезать приятелю, его друг слишком много болтал когда не надо.

Оптика Праула перешла на Виндчейза, но меха не отвёл взгляда.

— Я не давал разрешения говорить.

— Э, ну, я думал… — пробормотал Виндчейз, но Праул заговорил снова, и на этот раз эмоции в его голосе были гораздо сильней.

— Нет, ты не думал. Так же, как ты не думал во время последнего боя, — Праул обвёл взглядом толпу. — Никто из вас.

Меха беспокойно зашевелились. Он пытается обвинить их в проигрыше? Драмбокс нахмурился: конечно, замком выше этого.

— Скажите, — дёрнув сенсорной панелью, снова начал Праул, — что ваш товарищ по оружию только что сделал не так?

Праул снова говорил загадками. Меха переглядывались, пытаясь понять, что же от них требуется. Наконец кто-то из задних рядов набрался смелости ответить.

— Он… говорил без разрешения?

И в этот момент Драмбокс понял:

— Он ослушался приказа.

И не смог удержаться от дрожи, когда Праул вновь посмотрел на него. Праймас, и как только остальные так долго выдерживают его присутствие?

— Мой приказ, — пророкотал Праул. — Моя воля. Нарушены вашим подразделением.

Драмбокс слышал шепотки вокруг. "Он преувеличивает", — шепнул ему Виндчейз. Но нет, по позе замкома, по выражению его лица, которое Драмбокс мог описать только как яростное, их офицер совершенно точно не преувеличивал.

Когда молчание снова начало затягиваться, Праул заговорил.

— Был ли исполнен мой приказ во время последнего боя?

На этот раз ни у кого не нашлось смелости ответить.

— Вы можете говорить, — последовала команда, и хор "да" эхом разнёсся по большой комнате.

Теперь Праул нахмурился по-настоящему. Его оптика стала почти белой в тени, упавшей на лицо, сенсорные панели поднялись выше, тяги на сгибах рук напряглись.

— Нет, он не был исполнен, — и это было обвинение.

— Но ... — Драмбокс решился возразить — они все будут наказаны в любом случае. Именно тогда он понял, что вокруг были только меха, участвовавшие в той битве. — Мы всегда следуем вашим приказам, сэр. Что мы сделали не так? — задать такой вопрос было лучше и проще, чем пытаться разгадать загадки замкома.

На этот раз, когда оптика Праула обратилась на него, Драмбокс был готов. И всё же не смог избавиться от холодка, пробежавшего вниз по спине.

— Тогда скажи, когда именно я отдал приказ отступать?

Этот вопрос прозвучал ещё громче, но Драмбокс всё-таки продолжил разговор с, возможно, вторым самым могущественным меха в истории автоботов.

— Но... мы проигрывали, умирали каждый клик! Еще немного, и мы бы…

— Отвечай на вопрос, солдат, — голос Праула был лишён всякого сочувствия.

Драмбокс попытался ответить, вновь припоминая недавние события, но не смог в их череде найти — не смог вспомнить! — приказ к отступлению.

— Я не... мы...

— Я не отдавал такого приказа, — произнёс Праул. — Отступив, все вы нарушили прямой приказ своего командира. Если бы вы остались, возможность безопасно отступить появилась бы ровно через 16 бриймов и приблизительно 43 клика.

— Но… — кто-то попытался возразить.

— Если бы вы остались, мы не потеряли бы сорока трёх меха.

— Сэр, ситуация…

— Мне о ней судить! — рявкнул Праул. — Если бы вы остались, ещё двадцать четыре не были бы сейчас в плену, расплачиваясь пытками за ваше неподчинение.

— Постойте… — в отчаянии попытался Драмбокс.

— Если бы вы остались, — их ли это замком? — старший агент Джазз, глава подразделения спецопераций, не был бы среди этих двадцати четырёх пленных автоботов.

При упоминании этого имени хаос, творившийся вокруг клик тому назад, прекратился, и, когда Праул заговорил, его слова эхом разнеслись над толпой.

— Если бы вы все следовали моим приказам, — в этом было их преступление. — И теперь я понимаю, что тоже отчасти виноват в этом.

Солдаты, в том числе и Драмбокс, в замешательстве смотрели на Праула.

— Именно из-за страха меха реагируют так нелогично, — надежда затеплилась в их искрах. — Потому что вы боитесь врага, десептиконов, больше, чем наказания за неподчинение приказу командира.

Подождите, что? Надежда вдруг развеялась и вместо неё появилось беспокойство.

— Я здесь, чтобы исправить это и удостовериться, что подобное никогда не повторится.

Ужас сковал корпус Драмбокса. Замком заставлял их выбирать: смерть от рук врага или нечто гораздо более ужасное от рук автоботов, если они ослушаются. Но это не имеет никакого смысла. Они же…

— Мы автоботы! — прокричал кто-то, и Драмбокс повернул голову в ту сторону. — Это не наш путь. У нас есть законы…

Всё произошло слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. Говорившего меха срезал выстрел, и его сереющий корпус ударился о пол. Это почти заставило Драмбокса выхватить его собственное оружие, но все бунтарские мысли вылетели из процессора, когда он увидел, что стрелял их офицер.

— Я воплощение закона этой армии, — эхом разнёсся голос Праула, — и нарушение закона не останется безнаказанным.

— М-мы больше не совершим такой ошибки, сэр! Мы гарантируем вам это! — в отчаянии произнёс Драмбокс, пытаясь не обращать внимания на погибшего товарища.

— Прайм услышит об этом! — крикнул кто-то совсем рядом. — Он не позволит подобного!

Страх стиснул искру Драмбокса. Достанется ли этому меха от бластера Праула за такую наглость? Но замком, похоже, предпочёл дать ответ вместо немедленной деактивации.

Праул склонил голову набок.

— Прайм знает. Не думайте, что Оптимус излишне мягок. Он не согласен, но знает, что это необходимо. Потому что он, как и я, следует протоколам, предписывающим однозначное обращение с бунтарями. Только их исполнение передано мне.

Драмбокс инстинктивно огляделся в поисках выхода. Двери оказались закрыты и, как он подозревал, заперты. Но Праул был здесь один и, определённо, не был для них соперником… Однако, помещение было заполнено камерами видеонаблюдения. Значит, офицеры базы очень даже в курсе того, что здесь творит Праул.

Внезапно двери открылись, пропуская в зал неизвестных меха. Насколько Драмбокс мог судить, это были агенты из подразделения спецопераций. И он не сдержал дрожи в системах, зная и одновременно отрицая то, что вскоре последует.

Но что действительно было удивительным, так это то, что замком сейчас прокладывал дорогу к нему.

— Постойте... — попытался Драмбокс, чувствуя себя совершенно беззащитным под этим пристальным взором. — Мы запомнили этот урок…

— Нет, не запомнили, — оборвал Праул, нависнув над ним, — но не стоит волноваться, вы запомните после того, как я с вами закончу.

— Это... несправедливо, — смог выдавить из себя жалкий ответ Драмбокс. Затем произошло то, что солдат считал невозможным.

Праул улыбнулся. Жестокой, лишённой веселья улыбкой, которая была попросту неправильной.

— Несправедливо? Разве справедливо, что первого лейтенанта Джазза, который приходится мне бондмейтом, пытают в это самое мгновение?

Драмбокс шокированно уставился на офицера. Бондмейт… это просто смехотворно! Они встречались настолько редко, что считались едва ли не выдумкой. Кто же рискнёт связать свои искры во время войны...

— Разве справедливо, что, даже несмотря на все блоки, я всё равно чувствую его мучения? — Праул покачал головой, и улыбка исчезла, словно её никогда и не было. — Нет, несправедливо. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы не повторилось нигде, начиная с этой базы.

Замком повернулся и направился к выходу. Драмбокс дёрнулся было следом — попытаться поговорить ещё раз. Это и есть справедливость Праула? Заставить их страдать так же, как его бондмейт? Это казалось правильным… и, вместе с тем, нет. Но сильные руки ухватили его за плечи, он обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в агента спецподразделения. С тошнотворным чувством Драмбокс понял, что это будут несколько очень долгих орн.


End file.
